Honeybee
by MarsWithMick
Summary: Nona Daley lived to dance and to ride horses; she grew up in Colorado, but when she gets a scholarship to one of the best dance schools in New York City, she just can't pass up on the deal and goes to live with her Uncle, Larry Daley. But, when he reveals the museum to Nona, will she be getting more than she bargained for? Will she end up catching someone's eye?
1. Chapter 1

I'd never really liked history; of course, I found the past intriguing, but learning it wasn't very easy for me, especially when the history teachers I'd had in Jr. High and High School taught only the boring things in history. You see, I'm not a history-freak like my best friend, Robbie; he's completely obsessed with the history of Eskimos, which I find a bit weird.

The only things in history that ever really interested me were Egypt, Romans, and the Wild West. I think Egyptians were so sophisticated, all of them, and it was very wonderful. Romans were also pretty cool from what I'd learned about them, plus the Wild West was where I originally came from.

I used to live in Colorado near the Colorado River. I loved it there, of course, not only because of the beautiful mountains, but also because I lived on a lovely plantation (I prefer that over "slab of land"), where my father owned one of the largest horse breeding farms in the county.

Horse-riding was one of my talents; since a young age, both my mom and dad had taught me to ride a horse. By the time I was six, I was riding on my own and even competing in some competitions. That's the thing about me; I'm really competitive at everything I do.

I was that one girl in class that was obsessed with horses; I loved them, and I still do. My old horse, Smith, was always my favorite and he was the biggest baby. You could tell whenever he was upset because he'd nudge me while we rode along the farm or wouldn't let me ride him at all. I miss Smith.

But horseback riding wasn't my only talent, and it wasn't my best one; no, that'd be dance, which leads to the reason Robbie and I are such good friends. My mom wanted her daughter to become a famous dancer, the kind that became famous. So, she enlisted me in dance classes when I was a baby and I'd been in it ever since.

That's when I met Robbie. When I was four, Robbie and I got put together as partners for a duet. It was to 'Barbie Girl', and although we won second place, we'd been partners in duets ever since. It was never me with anyone else, nor him with another girl; it as if we were meant to become dance partners.

We tried dating once. For an hour. It felt too weird so we stuck to being friends, and I liked it that way.

Robbie and I are the most successful pair in the whole dance studio in Colorado. Or were. We won almost every competition we went to, always getting first or second place, and we competed as if we'd never get to again.

We were so good together that we both got a scholarship to one of the best dance schools in New York City, which I learned just a few weeks ago. Robbie and I both got in with our infamous duet that we always did to 'Burn' by The Cure. I was so happy we got in, yet a bit sad; I had to go to New York City to attend the school. Well, I had Robbie with me so it wasn't that bad.

Robbie and I were to stay with my dad's brother, Larry Daley. He worked at the Museum of Natural History, which is why I talked about history for a while in this. He offered to take us in, of course, because he hadn't seen me since I was ten. In fact, I barely knew my uncle, but my mom told me he was a good guy.

I'd never been to New York City, but I knew I would have a hard time adjusting to it; New York City was one of the biggest in America, and the people there could be rude as hell.

"So, are you excited about seeing your uncle?" mom had asked as she drove me to the airport where I was supposed to meet Robbie.

"I don't really know," I admitted. "I don't know him."

She just gave me one of her lectures about how I shouldn't judge him without knowing him and how good of a guy she was. It sort of made me mad when she always lectured me, but I still loved her for doing that. At least she cared enough to do it.

When we reached the airport, Robbie was leaning against his little brother's car. Robbie's hair was black and laid on his shoulders in big curls, and he had this big green eyes that could capture any girl's heart. It's what caught one of the judge's eyes when we first auditioned for a place in the dance school.

"You ready?" he asked as mom pulled out my luggage and handed it over to me.

"As I'll ever be," I sighed as mom hugged me.

"Now, make sure to call me when you land. If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. You too, Robbie."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Daley."

"Bye mom," I said as her eyes began to water. Robbie looped his arm through mine as we walked into the airport, something he always did when we were headed to a dance competition.

Soon enough, we had gotten our plane tickets and gone through security and were now waiting to board our flight. I didn't want to leave Colorado; I loved it too much, and I was leaving behind Smith. I was feeling homesick and I hadn't even left yet!

But, what I didn't exactly realize was that I wouldn't feel homesick for long.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-day when we arrived in New York City (we left early in the morning when it was still dark out). Robbie had to wake me from my slumber so we could get off the plane, and that's when the depression set in.

I missed all my friends at home, my horse, everything I left. I was leaving everything behind to attend a school where most people were snobs and I was to live with an uncle I barely knew. But hey, it was worth it.

Uncle Larry noticed me before I noticed him. We had just gotten off the plane and a man with black hair and blue eyes waved over to me. He looked so much like dad that I thought it was him; that was until I saw the way he dressed. Dad dressed in plaid shirts and overalls, and he dressed in dark jeans and solid colored shirts.

"Wow, Nona. You've certainly grown up," Uncle Larry said as we shared an awkward hug. "I haven't seen you since you were ten. Eight years. Wow."

"It's been too long, I agree," I responded. Uncle Larry looked past me to the boy behind me.

"You must be Robbie. My brother's told me great things about you." Robbie smiled that dazzling smile of his and glanced at me. "We better head on home. I have to get to work in a few hours."

"Where do you work?" I asked as we began walking towards the conveyor belt where Robbie and I's suitcases were.

"The Museum of Natural History. I'm the night-guard," Uncle Larry replied. Robbie found my first suitcase; a big rounded suitcase the color of purple.

"No offense, but that sounds like the most boring job in the history of jobs," I said. Uncle Larry sighed, but then he smiled.

"It's not all bad. You and Robbie should come with me tonight; Nicky's staying with his mom but he'll be around tomorrow."

"I think it'd be fun," Robbie said.

"That's because you're the history geek," I responded, rolling my eyes. "You two can go and I'll just unpack."

"The floors are all marble. You could practice your dance skills," Larry persuaded. "I think you'd really like it there. Please, just for tonight?"

"C'mon, Honeybee," Robbie added. I slapped Robbie's shoulder; of course he would do that. Honeybee had been my nickname since I was a little girl, and I never really liked it. Not ever since I got stung by my nickname.

"Fine," I mumbled. "I'll go."

Uncle Larry smiled as he took one of Robbie's suitcases and Robbie took one of mine. We walked out of the busy airport and out to Larry's car. I got into the backseat while Robbie got into the front.

"So, how's your dad doing?" Uncle Larry asked as we zoomed out of the airport's parking lot.

"Pretty well. He just bought two Shire horses, which is a little weird because he prefers the Dutch Warmblood."

"Doesn't he usually breed Clydesdales?" Robbie asked, turning around to look at me. "Last time I was at your house, I saw one with its baby walking around the fence."

"Yeah. He usually sticks to his favorite breeds: Thoroughbred, Dutch Warmblood, and Clydesdale. He told me he wanted to see how breeding Shire horses would go, and the only other breed we have is the Mustang. He didn't even buy that one; it was a colt when he found it around the farm. It was injured by something so he just took it in. We've had him ever since."

"Smith?"

"You know it," I smiled, thinking about the black horse that was mine. "I already miss him."

"What's your mom been up to these days?" Uncle Larry asked after he gave me a sympathetic smile through the mirror. "Does she still own her craft shop?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's her happy place; she usually makes Robbie and I's costumes."

Uncle Larry just smiled a little and drove on until we reached a tall building. Uncle Larry pulled into a parking garage that was on the other side of the building, and the three of us got out of the car, grabbed our luggage, and walked towards the building.

Larry's flat was large in size, with a few rooms, large kitchen, and two bathrooms.

"Hon-Nona, your room's right by the kitchen, and Robbie, yours is on the left of hers."

"You're smart," I said, looking around at the large place," You knew I liked midnight snacks."

Uncle Larry chuckled as I rolled my suitcase over to the room where I'd be staying. The walls looked like they had just been painted, seeing as there weren't any marks on the wall to show otherwise. They were painted dark blue, my favorite color, and the trim was white. The curtains were thick, meaning you couldn't see through them, which I liked. A twin-size bed was against one wall, a desk against another. Shelves lined the walls, and the closet in my room was big. It was a nice room in all.

"Do you like it?" Uncle Larry asked as I set down my things. "Nicky and I were working on it last week."

"I love it," I replied. "The color, the style . . . everything."

"Glad you do," Larry said. "Nona, I really think you'll like the museum."

I sighed; I wasn't fond of history, mostly because of school. My teachers didn't see history as something diverse and wonderful like Robbie did; they saw it as something the United States Education System had to teach, useless information that they had to teach incoherent brats. That was one of the main reasons I didn't like it.

"We'll see," I responded, opening up one of my suitcases. "History isn't my thing."

"I know that, but I think you'll really like it there. The exhibits are cool. In fact, we just got a few new ones."

"Oh yeah? And what would those be?" I asked, looking into the mirror that was beside the closet.

"I don't know yet. I was supposed to see what they were tonight. Maybe there's a dancer there, huh?" He nudged my shoulder with his and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like history, Uncle Larry."

He sighed and ran a hand over his head. "I'll tell you what; if you get bored, I'll let you come home early, okay?"

I finished brushing through my curly black hair and looked at Larry with an annoyed glare in my eyes. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

I was already bored when we walked up to the museum as the sun was beginning to set; like I said, I wasn't one for history and I couldn't help that. But, at least I packed a duffel bag of dance clothes so I'd have something to do for a while.

"C'mon, Nona, you know you're excited to be here," Robbie said as he explored the entrance of the museum. "Look, there's Teddy Roosevelt! On a horse!"

I looked over and sure enough, there was the president upon a beautiful chocolate brown horse. It made me feel even more homesick.

"I miss Smith," I muttered, walking into the museum and over to the front desk. I looked around, but what caught my attention was the giant dinosaur that stood high above me, the sunlight balancing itself on the old bones of the thing.

"Get in a good mood," Robbie whined, shaking my arm as he put his duffel bag down behind the front desk. "This is bonding time!"

"I'm trying; I really am," I admitted as Uncle Larry walked over with his eyes trailing on his watch.

"Okay, you guys might want to know something about this museum," Larry said seriously, looking at the dinosaur before reaching up and pulling off one of its bones.

"Uncle Larry! That's destruction of property!" I exclaimed, eyes widening. "You could get fired!"

"It's alright, Nona; here." He placed the bone into my hands and I looked down at it; was this necessary?

"What do we need to know?" Robbie asked, slinging my duffel bag down by his. "This museum isn't haunted, is it?"

"No, not exactly," Uncle Larry laughed. "Something better. Just give it . . . a few seconds."

We waited in baited breath as Larry silently counted down. 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . .1

I rubbed my eyes as I saw the dinosaur twitch, thinking I was seeing things. But I knew I didn't when it began to actually move, tilting its head and stepping down from the platform.

"Real funny," I laughed nervously," Nice technology."

"No, Nona," Larry said. "It's real. No technology."

The dinosaur suddenly turned to me and roared, blowing my hair back. I couldn't help but scream and fall back on my butt. Robbie was pale in the face but he looked beyond excited to see the dinosaur alive.

"It's amazing!" he shouted. "It's alive!"

I stood back up cautiously as the dinosaur watched me.

"This is Rexy!" Larry announced. "Nona, show him the bone!"

I held up the bone, and once the dinosaur saw it, it began to wag its long tail. I let out an airy laugh and waved the bone, watching as it got excited.

"Want the bone?" I taunted playfully. "Go get it!"

I threw the bone and the ground shook as Rexy ran after it just like a dog would. Robbie laughed as the dinosaur disappeared, following the bone.

"Lawrence!" a voice gleefully shouted. I turned and to my surprise, there was Teddy Roosevelt, riding on his faithful horse. He smiled at the three of us from his place. "Good night! Who might this lovely couple be?"

"Oh, we aren't dating," Robbie said, smiling at Teddy. "I'm Robert , but everyone calls me Robbie."

"How nice to meet you," Teddy responded, shaking hands with Robbie. "And who might you be?"

I was shocked by everything; the museum was coming to life. History was actually coming to life!

"I-I'm Nona," I replied. "Nona Daley."

"Ah! Lawrence has told me much about you, Ms. Daley!" Teddy said, patting me on the shoulder. "I heard that you are a great horse-back rider!"

"Just call me Nona, Mr. Roosevelt. And yes, I know how to ride a horse." Teddy hopped down from his horse and patted her neck.

"I would love to see you ride," he said. I looked at his horse; of course I wanted to ride her, but I wasn't sure if I should.

"Are you sure?" I asked, grabbing the reigns that were on the horse.

"Of course, my dear girl!" I reached up a hand and pat back the hairs of the horse. She turned her head to me and I scratched her jaw before placing one foot into the stirrup of the saddle, slinging my free leg over her back, and sitting down. I looked down at everyone before taking the reigns cautiously. I took the reigns in my hands before snapping them, and Little Texas took off in a heartbeat.

She galloped down the hall and we turned a corner, going past exhibits. I looked around, astounded. It turned out I wasn't the only one from the looks of the exhibits. We passed all kinds of exhibits, even a car that was rolling around.

I glanced back at it; why was there a little toy car in the museum?

"Whoa, girl," I mumbled, slowing Little Texas down. We turned around to head back to the front desk, and the car followed us.

"That was some fine riding, Nona," Teddy complimented me as he held out a hand. I took it and jumped off of Little Texas, petting back her fur.

"She's a nice rider," I said. "She's definitely nicer than my horse, Smith. He's a mustang."

"Those are rough-riders," Teddy agreed.

"Larry," a tall, tan man said as he walked down the staircase towards us. He had brown eyes and short brown hair, his body dressed in fine clothing and jewels. He had to be a pharaoh, and he didn't look anything like the Egyptian mummies that were in The Mummy movies.

"Oh! Nona, Robbie, this is Ahkmenrah. He was a ruler of Egypt," Larry introduced. Ahkmenrah smiled at me, and I returned the gesture. He then picked up my hand and kissed it, causing a slight pink to rise on my cheeks.

"It is very nice to meet you, Nona," he said. He then turned to Robbie and smiled at him. "And you too."

Robbie was speechless; he might've loved the history of Eskimos, but Egypt was next in line.

"Ahkmenrah? As in . . . the real Ahkmenrah? The real one that was found in the pyramids?" Robbie asked, unbelieving. "I've been studying Egypt since I was twelve!"

"Is there anything you would like to know?' Ahkmenrah asked. "I would be more than happy to tell you about Egypt."

They both walked off, Robbie making hand gestures as he asked questions to Ahkmenrah.

"His tablet's the reason everything comes to life at night in this museum," Larry explained. "He could tell you all about it, but I have a feeling Robbie will be the one to figure out first."

"He's a history geek," I said. "I think him and Ahkmenrah will end up being best friends."

"He's a very nice young man," Teddy added. "We were talking about nature after you left."

"Such a social butterfly," I laughed. "Hey Uncle Larry?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you think I could practice some routines?"

"Of course! Well, as long as I could watch," he said. I smiled and nodded before picking up my duffel bag.

I walked to the first-floor bathroom and went into one of the stalls. I picked out my favorite dance outfit; a white swim-suit like outfit and white tights. When I walked out, there were many people by the front desk, including Huns, tiny little Romans and cowboys, and even cavemen.

"I still have to put on my dance shoes," I said, going behind the front desk and sitting on one of the swivel chairs. I stretched my feet before wrapping them, something I'd been told to do by my dance instructor, before actually slipping on the flexible leather-like shoes. They were light pink and looked like ballet shoes, but they weren't; I'd tried ballet once in my life and I would never do it again. Plus, I wasn't thin enough to be a ballerina.

I stood and stretched again, all eyes on me. I was used t this sort of thing, so it didn't faze me; in fact, it actually made me feel important. So, when I stepped out in front of everyone, I actually felt something I didn't think I'd feel for a long time while I was here.

I actually felt comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home from the museum, the first thing I did was sleep; both Robbie and I were lucky that our first dance classes didn't start for at least a month. But, I was still shocked when I woke up at 4 in the afternoon.

"My mom would seriously kill me if I slept in this late," I mumbled, walking into the kitchen and grabbing one of the sandwiches Larry had made from a plate.

"Mine too," Robbie added. "I haven't danced in 24 hours."

"We haven't dance together in 24 hours," I said. "We should practice for the museum tonight."

"They're already astonished by you," Larry said, nodding to me from the kitchen table.

"Really? All I did was practice some spins and stuff," I replied. "Oh boy, wait until they see an actual performance! So, Robbie, are we gonna dance tonight or what?"

"Can we a little while after? I found an Eskimo display in the museum and I'd really like to chat with some of the Eskimos."

I laughed and shook my head. "Doesn't shock me. Okay, Robbie."

He smiled and I stretched; even if I didn't like history, I was still excited to see everyone again. They were such nice people and they told me and Robbie all about their lives.

"Have you met Jed and Octavius yet?" Larry asked. "Robbie told me you were a little into the Wild West and history of Romans. I think you'd really like them."

"I'll look for them tonight. Any place I could find them at?" I asked, taking a bit from my sandwich.

"Try the diorama room. That's where they are." I nodded and continued eating my sandwich, thinking about the two people I'd be meeting tonight.

We headed to the museum after a while, arriving just a few minutes after everyone else had left. Robbie headed to the front desk and sat down on a swizel chair while Larry picked the bone off of Rexy again. I decided to find the diorama room where Jed and Octavius would most likely be.

It wasn't very difficult to find; it was on the second floor, and a sign showed me where I could find the place. There was a bench in the center of the circular room, and three different exhibits were set up. One was of the Wild West, another of Roman times, and one of Aztec times.

I sat on the bench and looked at the Aztec exhibit, and once they came alive, I smiled. But, I wasn't smiling as they began shooting toothpicks at me. I blocked my face with a scream and swatted at the tiny people until I found a sliding glass door to close the Aztecs in.

I tugged on it and latched the door once it was across. Shaking my head and hissing in pain, I sat down on the bench and looked down at all the toothpicks in my hand. Robbie would kill me for hurting my hand, especially the one I used as a pivot onstage.

"Are you hurt, m'lady?" I glanced down right by my ear and saw one of the tiny people standing on top of the bench. He was dressed like a Roman, and I knew it had to be Octavius.

"Just some toothpicks stuck in my hand, is all," I replied. "I don't think it's too serious."

"Let me assist you," Octavius said, hopping onto my shoulder and sliding down my arm. He stood on my upturned wrist and studied the toothpicks. "It's not as bad as I thought! You just have to stay away from the Aztecs; mighty vicious, they are."

He began to pull out each toothpick individually, and I tried not to cringe as he did so.

"I am Octavius, m'lady," he said, pulling out the last one and tossing it to the ground. "What might your name be?"

"Nona," I replied. Octavius smiled and kissed the side of my thumb.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Nona. You have a beautiful name."

"Why thank you," I said. "I was here last night, but I never had the chance to say hello."

"I believe I saw you last night; you were the girl that Jedidiah was intrigued by," Octavius said. Then, realizing what he said, added, "Oh, I was not supposed to say that! Pretend I said nothing!"

"Intrigued?" I asked.

"Did I say intrigued? I meant ignored!"

"I didn't ignore anyone. I won't tell him what you said if that makes you feel any better." He looked relieved as I cupped my hand; Octavius sat down, crossing his legs like an Indian.

"So, where is this Jedidiah?" I questioned.

"He is collecting our Mustang!" Octavius responded. "It is such an amazing vehicle!"

"And horse," I muttered. Suddenly, a small car came rushing into the diorama room and stopped right beside my feet.

"Ockie! Ockie!" someone called out. "What're you doing?"

"I am talking to the lovely Ms. Nona. You are a ms., aren't you? Or is that boy you were talking with your soul mate?"

"Oh, Robbie? We aren't dating - just really good friends. He's my dance partner, you see, and the reason we came to New York was so that we could attend a dance school."

"Dance school? What kinda a thing is that?" I looked down a little cowboy stepped out from the Mustang. He placed his hands on his hips and looked up at me expectantly. I shifted Octavius into my free hand and reached down to the cowboy. He stepped onto my hand and I lifted him up.

One of the things I'd always been attracted to was guys with long hair, and that's what the cowboy had. Lovely blonde hair.

"It's a school where people who want to learn more about dancing go to," I replied. "It's a nice school and it's close to here."

"Still. A school for dancing."

"I'm sorry that doesn't seem to please you." I was a bit offended by his remark; did he really have to say that in front of me?

"Jedidiah, you don't have to be so rude," Octavius said, glaring at the cowboy.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

"I'm Nona," I said.

"The name's Jedidiah." He didn't kiss my hand like Ahkmenrah or Octavius, which didn't surprise me; those two were raised to greet women that way, and Jed was a cowboy. I didn't mind, though; I preferred improper.

"Well, Jedidiah, I believe we should go down and watch the soccer match," Octavius announced. "It is the Huns against the Cavemen tonight. It is bound to be good."

"Soccer match?" I asked. "You guys play soccer?"

"Ever since Larry introduced it to us all we've been playing matches. We play every Friday. Would you like to join us?"

"But it's a man's sport," Jed said, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. I held up the cowboy by his nest and held him in front of my eyes. "I bet you won't think that when I drop you on your head."

"Fine. Sorry." I placed him onto my thigh and he looked up at me. This was the guy that said I intrigued him?

"I think I'll go down to the lobby, you know, to see this soccer game between exhibits," I said. "Care to join me on my walk there?"

"I would love to, m'lady," Octavius said, bowing before me. I smiled down at him; there weren't any guys around that showed as much chivalry as him.

"Ockie, quit doin' that!" Jed mumbled, crossing his arms as he walked into my palm. "Let me down onto the ground, darlin'."

I liked the nickname; it was sweet and I'd been called "darlin'" by a friend I had in 9th grade.

Anyways, I let both Jed and Octavius down, and both men hopped into the Mustang.

"I bet I can get to the lobby faster than you," Jed yelled from the car.

"I don't think so, but okay," I said, standing up. I stood beside them and as soon as Jed took off, I went running. It wasn't too hard to catch up to the duo, but as soon as I was in front of them, Jed swerved under my feet and stopped in front of me in an attempt to trip me.

On natural instinct, I jumped high into the air and ended up flipping upside down, landing in front of the Mustang. The Mustang didn't roll forward for a few seconds, but when it did, I laughed and ran on.


End file.
